Dragon Knights of Thracia/Script
Chapter 8: Dragon Knights of Thracia Chapter Narration The two faces of the Thracian Peninsula are as distance as night and day. The peninsula's north, once ruled by several small kingdoms, is graced with rich pastures, while the south, the Kingdom of Thracia, is a harsh wasteland dominated by vast mountains. In ages past, seeking to claim the life-giving northern land as their own, Thracia's infamous dracoknights have led countless brash attempts to conquer the north, only to be repelled at every turn by the might of House Leonster. Thracia looked to have won at last following their slaughter of Leonster's army in the Yied Desert, only to be defeated in turn by Bloom of Friege, who claimed the land as his own. And so, the so-called Kingdom of North Thracia was born as yet another servant of the Empire. Over a decade has passed since then. Not even Thracia's King Travant, an ambitious man with a thirst for power and glory, dares to challenge the will of the Empire, and so a strange peace looms over the region. Or so it did, until the arrival of Seliph and his liberation army. Bloom's defeat at his own castle has abruptly tipped the balance of the Thracian stalemate. Both the Alster and Leonster territories now lie under the liberation army's control, forcing Bloom to retreat to Conote and muster the strength to take Alster back. The southern Manster Castle, governed by the "goddess of lightning", Princess Ishtar, braces itself for the threat of Thracian invaders. Meanwhile, across the border itself, both King Travant and his border watchman, General Maykov of Mease Castle, remain eerily silent. The people are united in their fondest wish: for the entirety of the Thracian Peninsula to return to the rule of House Leonster. And so dawns yet another battle... Opening (Conote) * Bloom: Nngh... Curses! Never did I imagine that the rebels could pose such a threat. Vampa! How could the three of you let yourselves be cowed into fleeing? What a disgrace! * Vampa: A thousand apologies, milord. However, you've nothing to worry about anymore. Even as we speak, General Muhammad prepares his brigade to lay siege to Alster, and General Ovo's cavalry are en route to Leonster. We, too, shall rejoin the fray shortly. * Bloom: Hrm... Don't you dare fail me this time. And what of King Travant? Why are the promised Thracian reinforcements nowhere to be seen? * Vampa: We've yet to receive any response to any of our messengers so far. * Bloom: Gah... What in blazes is that snake thinking? * Vampa: King Travant is an ambitious man. To blindly trust him would be foolish. * Bloom: No matter. Even without his forces, we've more than enough power to stop the rebels cold. Vampa! Fetra! Eliu! Move out at once. This time, leave not a single rebel alive! * Vampa: Yes, milord. We will not fail. (Manster) * Man: Sir Ced, please! We all can't take much more of King Bloom's abuses! How long... How long will it be until Manster is free from the Empire? * Ced: Don't lose hope now! Even as we speak, Lord Seliph and his liberators are out there fighting for the District. They'll be here before long. Go! Tell your friends and family that your freedom is so very nearly in reach! Please, my friends, believe me. Manster's freedom is fast approaching! (Mease) * Arion: Pardon me, Father, but King Bloom is requesting our aid yet again. The Empire has already lost both Alster and Leonster to the Isaach rebels. He wishes to use us to help reclaim them. * Travant: The Isaach rebels are led by that Seliph brat... Sigurd's spawn, correct? Heh... Poor, poor Bloom. He's getting so old, even little children are a thorn in his side! Pay Bloom no heed, Arion. The Empire and the rebels are best left to break themselves on each other for now. We'll mop up the leftovers once they're nice and weak. * Arion: I should have known, Father... All along, you've been waiting out Bloom's little storm, haven't you? * Travant: But of course! It'd make no sense to bend over backward for the man who snatched our hard-won north out from under our noses, would it? Leonster's downfall should have meant a peninsula unified under our rule... I'll neither forgive nor forget Bloom's craven conquest. * Arion: Even now, we still lack the power to truly match Grannvale on an even battlefield... I can only image your frustration, Father. * Travant: Thracia's fate depends on a unified peninsula. The verdant northern soils are the perfect cure for the famine and poverty wracking our south. We've been shunned and vilified for centuries, dismissed as ravenous hyenas... Yet what choice did we ever have? If not for our answer to this world's craving for sellswords, Thracia would ever have had the funds to barely survive as we do. We've toiled in poverty long enough, Arion. It's high time Thracia carved itself a future! A future, I might add, which depends on the outcome of the game laid before us... * Arion: Mm. (Alster) * Lewyn: I have a bad feeling about this, Seliph... Is Leonster well guarded? * Seliph: I believe so, but then again, reinforcing it further certainly wouldn't hurt. Should I send them some support? * Lewyn: Do it. With Bloom still on the loose in Conote, there's no sense in skimping on the defenses. Oh, and also, we've received a plea for help from the people of Manster Castle. The sooner our forces reach them, the better. * Seliph: Very well. We shall make the first move! (Leif, Nanna and Finn leave to reinforce Leonster) Turn 1 – Enemy Phase Muhammad’s squad * Muhammad: Move in on Alster Castle! We've nothing to fear from these rebels! If anyone dares to question my command, come forth and allow me to relieve your neck of your head! ...No volunteers? Good. Attack! Ovo’s squad * Ovo: Good, everything's ready. Men, we tear through Leonster's defenses in one fell swoop! We'll not let Muhammad's men put us to shame! Outside Conote * Vampa: It is time, then... Fetra, Eliu, shall we proceed? We've no room for error this time. Turn 3 – Enemy Phase Conote * Febail: What do you want, Bloom? * Bloom: Ah, Febail. So you came after all. I've been waiting for you. * Febail: Look, Bloom. I'm a busy man. Tell me what you want, or I'm leaving. * Bloom: Tch... Listen carefully. I've an employment opportunity for you. * Febail: ...An employment opportunity? * Bloom: Yes, Febail. I require your services in putting down the rebel army. * Febail: Pass. I might be a mercenary, but I'm certainly not about to do your dirty work. * Bloom: Oh, really? Then what will become of all those orphans in your care? Rumor has it your dear sister has taken to stealing the money you need to take care of them. Are you content with such a life? * Febail: I guess you're right... I dunno if I can take Patty risking her life like this much longer. And we do sorely need the gold... * Bloom: Bring me Seliph's head, Febail, and you'll have all the gold your orphans will ever need and more. Your dear sister would approve. * Febail: ...Deal. I know this'll come back to bite me, but if it means saving the kids... You have my bow... just this once. Turn 5 – Enemy Phase (Ishtar exits Manster Castle and teleports to Conote) * Ishtar: You summoned me, Father? How might I be of assistance? * Bloom: Ishtar! What kept you so long? The rebels are preparing to launch another attack on me any moment now! I-I need you to protect me! * Ishtar: What's happened, Father? How could a pack of simple rebels get to you of all people? This is so very unlike you... * Bloom: These are no mere rebels! They've already slaughtered Ishtore, and Tine is lost to us as well because of them... They've already defeated Vampa and her sister... I can't leave this task to them again. You're all I have left to depend upon! * Ishtar: Understood, but I have one condition. I need the Book of Mjölnir. If I'm wielding Mjölnir, I won't need an army with me. I alone will be more than enough. * Bloom: W-what?! You... want me to hand it over... Fine. Very well... You can take Mjölnir... But don't you dare fail me now! * Ishtar: You can trust me, Father. By your leave. (Ishtar emerges from the castle) Patty Talks to Febail * Patty: Hang on... Febail?! What d'you think you're doing? Ugh... Don't tell me you actually let Bloom buy out your bow arm! * Febail: Patty? Wait... Why are you with the rebels? * Patty: To protect people, of course! We've come this far working together, and I know we're gonna stop Bloom for good! I don't get it. Did you just go and forget everything? That if it wasn't for the Empire's cruelty, none of the kids would be orphans? But no, here you are, kissing up to the very same man who ruined all our friends' lives! What the heck were you thinking, Febail? * Febail: You're absolutely right... I'm so sorry, Patty. I guess I just wasn't thinking at all. * Patty: Any scumbag can apologize till their blue in the face! If you're really sorry, then get over here! Come help us fight for peace! * Febail: Alright, Patty. I'm with you. You've certainly come a long way lately... * Patty: Hee hee... I guess I have! Julius Comes to Pick Up Ishtar (Julius teleports next to Ishtar) * Julius: Ishtar. Return with me to Belhalla. You've no business dying in a place like this. * Ishtar: Oh! Lord Julius... ...But why are you- * Julius: Come, Ishtar. I need you. * Ishtar: Y-yes, milord! Anything you wish! (Julius and Ishtar teleport out) Conquering Conote * Lewyn: Looks like we just dealt a critical blow to the Empire's control of the area, Seliph. Their survivors are fleeing in droves! * Seliph: Excellent! I suspect liberating Manster has become far simpler than we'd hoped. * Lewyn: Don't get too excited just yet. The real problem here is still Thracia. * Seliph: What makes you think so? What would cause Thracia to break neutrality now, of all times? * Lewyn: You've never had to deal with King Travant before, have you? Just ask Prince Leif. If not for Travant, he would still have his parents. Travant's murder of them was a cruel ambush, an insult to the honor of a knight like Quan. Who knows what dirty game he's planning now... (End of phase, Mease) * Travant: Bloom's gone and died, has he? Heh heh... At last! Thracia has been scrubbed clean of the Imperial taint! Now's our chance to help ourselves to the north, starting with Manster! Altena! I leave the capture of Manster to you. I'll send General Coulter with you. If anyone stands in your way, suppress them without a second thought. I don't care if it's a little kid with a wooden stick. Cut them down! * Altena: Hold on a moment, Father! I'm as eager to challenge the Empire as you are, but killing innocents makes no sense at all! We'd be much better served forging an alliance with the liberators. We're already surrounded by enemies. Why make more? * Travant: Altena! I have no interest in one of your little lectures. Keep your mouth shut and do as you're told! * Altena: But, Father- * Arion: Please, Altena. Just listen to him. Father and I must return to the capital. We've some further preparations to make. Best of luck holding our border, Altena. * Altena: Arion... Very well, I'll do it... * Travant: Then don't waste your time dawdling! Go! (Altenna leaves) * Travant: She's finally gone? Good... Stubborn little thing, isn't she? I haven't seen a woman so brash since her mother... Quite the family resemblance there! * Arion: Father, surely you must realize that Altena means you no ill will. You needn't be so harsh on her. * Travant: Yes, that much is obvious, thank you! ...Let's head back to the capital, Arion. We need to ready the army to claim this peninsula as ours, once and for all! Maykov! Mease Castle is in your hands. Work with Altena's unit and defend the border, no matter what happens! * Maykov: Understood, milord! (Manster) * Man: Dire news, Sir Ced! Thracia's dispatched a dracoknight unit from Mease, and they're coming our way! * Ced: Just our luck... We've only just finally cleared the Empire out of Manster, and now we've got Thracia to grapple with as well?! I suppose it was only a matter of time before Travant showed his true colors... * Man: The liberation army's sure to want to aid us, but they still haven't crossed the river! What do we do? * Ced: Everyone! Get out of here and run for Conote! I'll stay here and fend off the dracoknights for as long as I can. * Young woman: B-but that's impossible, Sir Ced! Not even you could survive a dracoknight assault by yourself! * Ced: I know, but I won't risk any lives but my own. Don't worry. I won't go down without bringing few Thracians with me! Go on, please! We've no time to waste! * Young woman: Sir Ced... (Civilians and Ced emerge from Manster) Coulter’s Squad Is About to Attack Manster * Coulter: Is everything ready, my liege? We'll be closing in on Manster shortly. Let's waste no time in besieging them! * Altena: Hold, Coulter! Those are nothing more than common citizens standing in our way. Killing them would be the foulest of crimes. Wait here with the squad. I'll see if I can negotiate a surrender. * Coulter: You know I can't do that. My orders come from over your head. You may spout all the lovely nonsense you wish, but the king forbids me to stay my hand. * Altena: Are you questioning a direct order from your commander and your princess, General?! * Coulter: These are my men, princess! If you don't wish to partake yourself, then stand aside, make yourself useful and watch our backs! Now, then... Is everyone ready? All hands, prepare to strike Manster! Leave no survivors! * Altena: C-Coulter! Get back here at once! Seliph Talks to Ced * Seliph: Ced the Brave, I presume? I couldn't possibly thank you enough for all you've done for the people of Manster. * Ced: Lord Seliph... I'm so glad you're here at last. Sire, I implore you! Save this world! Too many of us have already given into despair... The city of Manster has been robbed by the Empire of countless young children. All were sent to the shrines in Miletos... I... I couldn't save even a single child. Me, brave? Hah! I hardly deserve such a lofty label. I'm just another coward... * Seliph: That isn't true, Ced! If I were to fight alone, I know that there'd be precious little that I could do. It was uniting the strength of my friends, a team effort, which brought us this far! And I believe that your strength could be a valuable part of our cause. Please, Ced the Brave. Grant us your power! * Ced: Thank you, sire... You'll have my loyalty, no matter what! (End of phase, Mease) * Maykov: The rebels have made it to Manster? What in the blazes is Princess Altena doing? Men! Bolster our defensive line! Until His Majesty the King returns, we must protect the border at all costs! Conquering Mease * Seliph: The Thracians are on such a different level to anybody we've fought before, Lewyn. It almost feels as if each blow is fueled by pure desperation... * Lewyn: See, Thracia's always had a bad lot in life. Much of its land is consumed by mountains. Farming its own food is a near impossible task, so they struggle to keep themselves fed. Thracia's men seek mercenary work to find the money to stay alive, while its women are stuck in whatever dreary jobs they can dig up. Don't get me wrong, Seliph. King Travant is still an awful man, but there's far more than his own petty gain at stake in his schemes. The Thracian army is as loyal to Travant as they come. They ardently believe it's Travant who'll guide Thracia out of its endless famine. * Seliph: I see... That does make sense... * Lewyn: The thing is, no amount of poverty will ever justify Thracia's aggression. Travant's brand of nobility and justice would never be accepted anywhere else in the world. All the peninsula's north can see are rowdy aggressors, who threaten their peaceful lives. As harsh as it may seem, Seliph, I trust you know you can't afford to stay your hand here. The Thracian royal family is the enemy, and a grave threat to the north's peace. Stripping them of power is the only choice. That task falls to us, and we can't fail now. (Where Altena is) * Altena: The liberators have seized Mease?! Could I have been wrong about them? Oh, Arion. Saving Civilians * Young man: You're with Lord Seliph's liberators? Gods be praised! You've come at last. * Young man: We're saved! Oh, thank you! * Young man: Three cheers for Lord Seliph! * Young woman: Thank you so much, noble warrior! * Young woman: Please, we beg of you... Do all you can to help sir Ced! * Young woman: Thracia's dracoknights are still on the prowl 'round these parts. Be careful, won't you... Villages * Man: I've heard tell that over in Manster, people're planning a revolt against the Imperial rule. Apparently the ringleader there's some Silessian mage called Ced... The people there are so sure that he's the man for the job. Of course, the real problem for Manster is that Thracia's got their grubby eyes on the city... I hope they'll be alright. * Young woman: Ohh, thank you so much! I've heard all the stories about your army, and I've been praying that you'd come someday. Lord Seliph is our beacon of hope! Here, take this power ring. It's not much, but it's all we have to show our gratitude. * Woman: For as long as anyone can recall, Thracia's wanted to claim this region as their own. And for just as long, House Leonster always stood in their way, wielding their holy lance Gáe Bolg to defend our lands. At least, until Gáe Bolg was lost a decade ago in the Yied Desert... The Thracians ambushed and murdered Prince Quan, his wife Ethlyn, and their daughter Altena as they crossed Yied, and the lance vanished... Villager: “The Kingdom of Thracia was founded by a Dragon Knight named Dain. He took the Divine Gungnir in hand and took on the devil himself. Supposedly the founder of the Leonster Kingdom, Crusader Noba, was Dain’s younger sister.” * Old woman: Hoo hoo! What brings you all the way out here? You must be quite the curious one! Either way, I want to thank you for coming all this way for such a small and remote town. This here trinket's a thief's band. She's an odd little thing: slip her on and you'll soon find yourself stealing like you've done it all your life. Hoo hoo hoo! Take care of yourself, dearie. Village Northwest of Conote (Visitor is someone else than Asaello) * Young woman: Long ago, Thracia and the states of the Manster District were a single nation. 'Course, you'd never know that from how they've hated each other so for as long as anyone can recall! I wish they could just try to make peace... (Visitor is Asaello (Children)) * Young man: Gaah! I-I don't believe it... The Conote Hitman's back for more blood! Run, everyone! Run for it! (Young man runs away) * Asaello: ... * Girl: ... * Asaello: Er... Shouldn't you be running, too? * Girl: But you look so sad, mister... * Asaello: ...I do? * Girl: Take these! We picked up all these fruits in the woods. Eat 'em! They'll make you grow up big and strong! I hope you feel better soon! * Asaello: Thanks, kid... Hidden Event with Fee (Annand…) * Fee: Whew! What a view, huh? I wonder if I can spot Ced from here... Hey, you alright, Annand? Ready to fly yet? Y'know, Annand, you're named for my aunt... She was one of the greatest Silessian heroines. I bet that name's why you just don't give up. Don't you worry. The very instant everything's peaceful again, We'll be going right back home to Silesse! And once it's all done... Hee hee! Maybe I'll find someone really cute, and we'll spend the rest of our lives together! But I guess we've got a little more work to do before the guys or girls come along! Come on, Annand! Hidden Event with Seliph and Muirne (Classless Love) Mana: “Sir Seliph…” Seliph: “Muirne, what’s the problem?” Muirne: “I know I was all pumped up when we left Isaach, but now I’m… I’m scared. Just seeing everybody fighting and all… Well, one of us is gonna get killed sooner or later.” Seliph: “Muirne…” Muirne: “Sir Seliph, you saw that mage, didn’t you? She just vanished into thin air! I just sense an evil power at work here that may just be beyond all of us!” Seliph: “Muirne, to be honest, I’m scared too. Some nights I can’t even get any sleep… Some days I wish I could just pack up and get out of here! But I can’t… and I won’t. You saw the people at Alster and Conote. They cried with joy when we liberated them! That just goes to show how cruel the empire’s rule has been on them. We can’t just leave things the way they are. We need to help out any way we can.” Muirne: “I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to make you worry. I’ll try a little harder. But please be extra careful, okay? If we ever lost you…..” Seliph: “Thanks, Muirne. I… I feel the same for you.” Muirne: “Sir Seliph…” Leif Gets Near Altena * Leif: Hold on a moment. Over there... Is that a dracoknight dame? She has such a sad look in her eyes... Linda Meets Jake (Encounter with Jake) Jake: “Wow! A human! I’m saved!!” Linda: “What are you doing way back in here?” Jake: “Well, I initially set out t’join the liberation army, but I got lost. What’s your story?” Linda: “I’m fighting to restore peace to the land with Sir Seliph.” Jake: “You’re a member of the liberation army!? Hahahaa! T’think I’d find you guys here! Actually, I was just on my way home. This hurts to admit, but I kinda scared myself out here. I’m sure my girl Anna is plenty worried about me, too.” Linda: “Oh, that’s a shame you can’t fight with us.” Jake: “Yeah. Problem is I go pretty stiff ’round them ballistas. I wouldn’t have been much help to y’all had I joined anyhow. So… you have a name?” Linda: “Yes, it’s Linda.” Jake: “Linda? Hmm… Where have I’ve heard that name before? Well, I should get moving. Here’s an amulet for ya. I won’t be needing it anymore.” Linda: “Thank you…” Jake: “Good luck to ya and may the grace of Naga be with you!” Amid Meets Jake (Encounter with Jake) Jake: “Wow! Another human! I’m saved!!” Amid: “What happened to you?” Jake: “Ahh… it’s a long story. Anyway, I was lost, you see… Lucky for me this girl named Linda showed up and got me on the right path. And then… well, this hurts to admit, but I got lost all over again!” Amid: “Is that right? Linda is my sister. I’m Amid. I’ll get you in the right direction.” Jake: “You’re Linda’s brother!? Hahahaa! Of all places to meet… I’m worthless, I tell ya.” Amid: “Look, just stick with me and you’ll be fine. If an enemy shows up get behind me, okay?” Jake: “Ahh, you’re a good person. You and your sister alike.” Amid: “Well, you’d do the same for me if I were in trouble.” Jake: “I’m not kidding, friend… You’re like as good as they come. Here, I’ve got an amulet for you too. I brought an extra one just in case. Heh heh…” Amid: “Thank you. That’s very thoughtful of you.” Jake: “Once I get home to Anna, we are gonna have ourselves some kids just like y’all!” Amid: “Well, before that we need to get over these mountains. Follow me.” Jake: “Hey, wait up!” Conversations Julia with Seliph * Julia: Lord Seliph... * Seliph: Oh, Julia. Is something the matter? * Julia: I... I'm scared... I sense an evil presence... Something dark... And it's closing in... * Seliph: What do you mean? * Julia: (slowly) ...Seliph... Be on your guard... Ishtar is a fierce foe... You cannot fight her... You must not... * Seliph: Julia! What's happening to you?! * Julia: Ahh... I... W-what in the world just...? * Seliph: Julia... You're... Arthur with Fee * Arthur: You need to be careful, Fee. I know you can fly and all, but that doesn't mean you should just take off by yourself. * Fee: Oh? Are my ears playing tricks on me? Could it be you're actually worried about me, Arthur? * Arthur: Er... Yeah, I suppose so. * Fee: Hmmm! Who knew you had it in you? I never would've guessed that you're even able to worry about anyone but yourself! I might have to rethink everything just a bit! * Arthur: Well, er, you're something of a special case... * Fee: Huh? * Arthur: Er, never mind! Anyway, just don't do anything too rash, alright? See you... * Fee: Arthur... Finn with Leif * Finn: Lord Leif, the protection of the peninsula realm is our duty as House Leonster's remnants. We aren't in for an easy battle, but no matter what happens, we must persevere. * Leif: I know, Finn. I've always dreamed that this day, the day of Leonster's freedom, would come... I'll do all I can to bring peace to the peninsula and save the people from King Bloom's tyranny. To fulfill Father's final wishes at last... And if I need to lay down my life to make our dream a reality, then so be it... * Finn: Please, my lord! It ill befits a future king to do something so rash! You mustn't say such things! * Leif: Er, you're right... Sorry, Finn. I know how hard you had to work to protect me from the Empire's pursuit in my youth. I recall how often you'd let yourself starve, just so I wouldn't have to go without food... All my life you've mad sacrifice after sacrifice for my sake, and only now do I understand this... I'll always be grateful for all you've done, Finn. * Finn: My lord, the Thracian region has been plagued by strife for generations, but your fathered dared to dream of uniting it under a lasting peace. He may be gone, but you still yet live, and so too does the hope of fulfilling his dream. Only you stand a chance of uniting Thracia. Febail with Seliph * Febail: Prince Seliph? Please, sir, forgive my foolishness! * Seliph: Febail, yes? Patty has already told me your story. Relax! I understand why you did what you did. You've nothing to worry about. * Febail: I don't think so, sir. Letting myself work for the very same Empire I've supposedly been opposing? That was shamefully half-witted of me... Sir, I swear I'll make up for my bad choices. I'll do everything I can to aid you! * Seliph: Thank you, Febail. I'm glad to have you. Seliph with Tine * Seliph: Pardon me, Tine. I don't suppose you're acquainted with Princess Ishtar? * Tine: I am... When I was growing up, Ishtar was like a sister to me. She was one of the few who treated me well... * Seliph: Would you have any idea who the man who came to collect her was, then? * Tine: That... was most likely Prince Julius. * Seliph: The crown prince himself?! Are you certain? * Tine: I think so, yes. The two are a couple. That would be why he... * Seliph: Have you met Prince Julius before, then? * Tine: Once or twice, when I visited Belhalla. He... How can I put this... He has this odd charm which draws people to him... only for them to find that he's colder than ice. He's terrifying! If I didn't know better, I would swear he isn't even human... Nanna with Ares Nanna: “Are you Ares?” Ares: “Yeah, what do you need?” Nanna: “I heard you’re King Eldigan’s son. Is that true?” Ares: “Yeah, so what about it?” Nanna: “It is you, after all! I am Nanna… I’m the daughter of King Eldigan’s sister!” Ares: “What? You’re Lachesis’ daughter!?” Nanna: “Yes! She was so worried about you for the longest time… That must have been why she came to Leonster. She was looking for you!” Ares: “My father knew Agustria was about to be engulfed in war. So he sent me and my frail mother to her parent’s residence in Leonster. But I lost my dear mother to the flames of war during the empire’s invasion of Leonster.” Nanna: “And that’s when you went with Javarro?” Ares: “Yeah, he took me in after that, and I traveled the world with his mercenary troops.” Nanna: “No wonder we never met… Ares, I have something for you.” Ares: “What… Is that from my father!?” Nanna: “Yes. My mother passed it on to me. It’s addressed to you, Ares.” Ares: “…!!” Nanna: “See… Sir Sigurd never once betrayed King Eldigan’s trust. I’m sure they were good friends till the very end.” Ares: “Whoa… I’ve had it wrong all this time.” Nanna: “Ares, keep Sir Seliph safe, okay? He needs you on his side more than anything!” Ares: “Yeah… I’ll do that, Nanna. Hey, I’ll teach you some sword fighting tactics before you go. Now watch carefully…” Ced with Seliph * Ced: Huh?! Er, pardon me, Lord Seliph, but... ...That man standing by your side... * Seliph: Ah, Ced. I'd like you to meet Lewyn, my tactician. * Ced: Lewyn? I knew it. That's my father... * Lewyn: Oh, Ced. I guess you've found me. Been a while, huh? How's things? * Ced: How's things? HOW'S THINGS?! Father, don't you realize? I've been searching for you for all this time! Do you even realize how long it's been since you ran away from home? * Lewyn: Oh, yeah. I guess it has been a few years... Hey, how's Erinys doing these days? * Ced: How dare you... Mother is DEAD! All we ever wanted was for her to see you one last time before she died... That's why I've been looking for you! * Lewyn: Huh... Erinys... Such a shame, too... * Ced: Are you capable of any emotion at all, Father?! You just heard your wife's dead, and you won't so much as shed a tear... And what about Fee? You've hurt her so much! It still pains her... She's adamant that she won't speak to you. You've known she was here all along, Father. Why didn't you try to fix this? * Lewyn: Look, Ced. I left my old life behind long ago for a reason. That goes for my wife and kids, too. End of story. That's all there is to it. * Ced: ...Father?! Fee with Ced * Fee: Ced...? Cedsy! It IS you! * Ced: Fee?! What are you doing here? Is something the matter? * Fee: I've been looking for you, of course! I mean, you've been gone from Silesse for so long, and we had no idea where you were! * Ced: I know, Fee, and I'm sorry... See, what happened was I was passing through Manster in my search for Father. I would've moved on, but the people's plight was nothing short of heartbreaking. I couldn't just leave Manster to waste away... * Fee: I should've known. That is so like you, Cedsy! And here I was, almost starting to forget why you're so incredible. * Ced: You're with the liberation army, then? * Fee: Yep! I just knew I had to help Lord Seliph. * Ced: Is that so... You're even more like Mother than I thought! Not once in her life did she ever turn her back on someone in need. * Fee: You're just like her, too, Cedsy... Poor Mom, though. Just thinking about how Dad left her... It makes me so mad! * Ced: Mm... I still can't make sense of his actions. What could he have possibly been thinking... Hermina with Hawk Hermina: “Hawk? Is that you!? It’s me, your sister!” Hawk: “Hermina!? What’s going on? What are you doing here?” Hermina: “I’m here looking for you! What could I do… You never once returned home after you left!” Hawk: “I’m sorry, Hermina. I wandered into Manster while looking for our father, and the people were so bad off I just couldn’t leave them.” Hermina: “That’s just like something you’d do, Hawk. No wonder I love you so much.” Hawk: “So you joined the liberation army, did you?” Hermina: “Yep. I wanted to help out Sir Seliph.” Hawk: “Hmph… I’m not surprised. You’ve admired his father ever since you were little.” Hermina: “Yeah. My dream has always been to become a Pegasus Knight just like Erinys was. You just watch… I’m gonna make it!” Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Scripts Category:Clean up